


All the Quiet Moments

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: Riza loved all the moments like this.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	All the Quiet Moments

Riza gazed up at the night sky, listening to Roy tell the stories behind them. His hand rested lightly in her own, and she traced the scars on the back of his hand with her thumb. It was quiet moments like this that made it all worth it. Moments where the world seemed to freeze, and nothing else mattered. Moments where they could relax. Moments where they didn’t need to speak to communicate. They would have responsibilities to attend to tomorrow, of course, but for now, they were both content with basking in the moonlight and staring at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, you have no idea how fun this was to write. Like, it was only a hundred words, but it was super fun to write.  
> Question of the fic: What is your favorite relationship trope? Personally, I'm a sucker for Mom friend/Dad friend, but Sunshine child/Emo gremlin has a special place in my heart too.


End file.
